


Away

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Flowers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: How does one comfort a ghost upset over being unable to decorate or visit her family?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Mitchell rubs his nose as he steps into the flower shop. Flowers cover the room, of course, this is a flower shop, but the smell and tastes are overwhelming.

The florist, a tiny middle aged woman wearing a stained apron smiles at him. 

"What are you looking for? Because you look a bit overwhelmed." 

How does one comfort a ghost upset over being unable to decorate or visit her family? 

"I need a plant which conveys Christmas spirit and love to a family member. But I need it strong enough to withstand our roommates dog." 

"How about a poinsettia?" The florist disappears behind a curtain of vines. "Do you celebrate with your roommates?"

"Well, no, actually, one is Jewish, but Annie insists we celebrate everything. We only participate as much as we're comfortable though, and none of us have to if we choose not to." 

Mitchell gets a sympathetic look as she returns to the counter.

"Is this your first year away from family?" 

Everything is away from family now.


End file.
